weirdgirl_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-off comic series published byArchie Comics. He is a mobian hedgehog and the end result ofProject: Shadow, an effort to create the Ultimate Lifeform. Created by Professor Gerald Robotnik in his efforts to find a cure to a rare disease known as NIDS that was affecting his granddaughter Maria, Shadow was gifted with the powers of the alien Black Doom through that entity's blood. After the project was forcibly shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for fifty years and then awakened by Dr. Eggman, Gerald's grandson, to help him take over the world. Shadow sought instead to destroy the world to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the raid on Space Colony ARK where they had both lived. However, he would later be persuaded by Sonic the Hedgehog to help save the world, afterwards becoming a hero who helped to save the planet on numerous occasions. Personality Very much convinced of the belief that he is the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow is arrogant and stubborn, and upon making a decision is slow to change his mind or let anyone stand in the way. Behind his gruff exterior lies a heart with a genuine desire to protect the world, though at times he seems convinced that his is the only voice that matters in accomplishing this task. Very sure of his powers and abilities, he has the tendency to go off on his own or challenge forces he hasn't yet become acquainted with, and this often gets him into trouble. However, he is not above receiving correction-particularly from his closest friends-when the situation calls for it. Shadow was previously consumed with his past-particularly during a period of his life in which he had amnesia-and recognizes his kinship with the alien Black Arms. However, Shadow is also wise enough to recognize that the Black Arms are a race of predators and monsters, and is determined to see them wiped out. While slow to smile or show warmth, Shadow does care for his friends and allies, even with the knowledge that his longevity may allow him to outlive them all. Most often, however, he puts on an attitude of cool indifference or businesslike precision, only rarely showing his more vulnerable side. Powers and abilities In combat, Shadow is a fearsome foe. He can fight through Black Arms hordes single-handed, fight both Rouge and E-123 Omega to a standstill, and can battle on par with Knuckles the Echidna, while sustaining injuries from a previous fight, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanks to the natural speed bestowed unto him and his footwear, Shadow is capable of matching Sonic's natural speed, dodging bullets, run along the surface of water and activate devices at high speed.21 He can as well match many of Sonic's other abilities such as the Spin Dash. Shadow possesses higher strength than most of his species, and is incredibly resilient, capable of taking a great deal of punishment but staying in a fight. As the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow is also thought to be ageless and immune to disease. Being part Black Arms, Shadow can also tap into the Black Arms' hive-mind, though it makes him an easy prey for mind-control. Shadow possesses an inherent connection to Chaos energy lacked by many of his allies, and can utilize Chaos Powers without the use of a Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald, though using either heightens his abilities. Shadow possesses absolute mastery over his Chaos energies, enough to channel it through his fist to increase the force of his punches.21 His Chaos powers include the Chaos Spear which lets him shoot or grab arrow-shaped energy spears, Chaos Control which allows him to warp across space and slow down time, and Chaos Blast where he either creates an intense explosion or land punches with explosive power. Equipment Shadow wears a pair of specialized shoes called rocket-skates. These footwear are the primary source of Shadow's speed, producing small jet streams that lets him hover-skate at speeds nearing Sonic's. Alternatively, Shadow can use his Air Shoes to produce fire to attack opponents with, assist his jumps or achieve midair hovering. Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings on his wrists that limit the amount of power he uses during combat and other situations. By removing them, Shadow is able to use his full power, turning him into a nigh-unstoppable force. Transformations Chaos Shadow Main article: Chaos Shadow''if he removes his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow can transform into '''Chaos Shadow'. In this form, Shadow becomes a dynamo of raw power with all of his abilities greatly enhanced and energy pouring out of him. Super ShadowEdit : Main article: Super Shadow '' By harnessing all the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can transform into '''Super Shadow'. In this form, Shadow is capable of flight, invulnerability, and nearly limitless Chaos power. Relationships * G.U.N ** Abraham Tower ** Team Dark *** E-123 Omega *** Rouge the Bat ** Spider Troupe * New Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails ** Sally ** Nicole ** Rotor ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Big the Cat *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese * Chaotix * Silver * Blaze * Knuckles EnemiesEdit * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic ** Badnik Horde * Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Eclipse the Darkling * Mephiles/Iblis/Solaris * Babylon Rogues Category:Characters